


Release

by Meew3



Category: Blackrock chronicle - Fandom, The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: Blackrock, F/M, Tekkit, Yoglabs, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nuke went off Xephos pays Rythian and Zoeya a visit from Yoglabs to help improve Zoey's arm. Rythian doesn't like the science, but what he finds in Yoglabs was worse than he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Rythian was repairing Enderbane, Tee was keeping watch, and Zoey was doing who knows what when Teep signaled that someone was here. Sighing, he climbed over the sand dune and saw Xephos. "Hey, Rythian!" he greeted.

"Is Lalna with you?" the mage asked ready to draw his sword.

"Huh? Oh no, he's at his castle."

"Fine. Come on in."

"Tee check around and make sure nobody's hiding." The Mage whispered to his dinosaur.

He nodded and ran off to survey the area. "What brings you here, Xephos?"

"Oh well...I know you and Lalna aren't on the best terms-"

"We're never on good terms." Rythian muttered.

"-and I know you don't like science, but I heard that Zoey lost an arm when your base exploded, and that she made a robot arm, and I think I have something that could help."

A flash of anger glowed in the Mage's eyes. He was about to tell Xephos that it was fine, and to just leave them alone when a voice was heard over the hill.

"Rythian, Rythian look! I did this cool thing where- oh what's he doing here?"

Xephos eyed her robotic arm. "I made this science facility, and I think I could help you upgrade your arm Zoey."

"Ohhhh, is there chocolate milk?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh...there's a coffee machine. Why?" he asked, but Zoey was pleading to Rythian. "Rythian, can we go? Pleaseee? C'mon I'm bored, I know you don't like science, but I want to discover more awesome things I can do with my arm! Please Rythian?"

The Mage sighed. "Zoey..." "I've already figured out how to shoot lasers, see?" she demonstrated. "Think about the possibilities!"  

"Fine. But after, we are coming straight back. Ok?"

"Yeah yeah, yeah, sure Rythian. Now let's go!"

~~~

 

Yoglabs was massive. And Rythian didn't trust it. "Are you _sure_ everything in here is safe?"

"It'll be _fine_ Rythian."

"Where's the coffee machine and stuff?" Zoey asked. "Here, I'll show you." Xephos answered. "You coming Rythian?"

"N-no. I'll just hang out here, you guys go ahead."

"Rythian, when I come back I bet I'll be able to do all sorts of stuff with my arm, just you wait!"

 ~~~

The mage sighed, and leaned back against the wall when he heard a noise. A noise in the first language he ever learned. Following it, the Mage didn't know what to expect- but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

It was an Enderman. An Enderman trapped in a glass tube, withering in pain as liquid hissed on its skin.

**_Help...me...please..._ **

Stunned, the mage looked for any type of release mechanism, anything- he found none. But there was a monitor.

 

#### MUNTANT ENDERMEN TRANSFORMATION 80% COMPLETE

 

Rythian heard screeches as its black slender body convulsed and grew in size until it was twice as big as before. The Enderman's long black arms formed immense hands, glowing with the purple of its eyes. A deafening screech escaped its mouth and echoed throughout the room. The mage stumbled backwards in horror. He knew he didn't trust science...but he never thought _this_ was possible...

 

The creature _begged_. It begged for its life to be over. It begged for the Mage to end its life.

 

Rythian had killed numerous Endermen in his life, the blood of his brethren stained his sword still. But he never killed one that wasn't on _her_ side. He never killed anything that couldn't defend itself. But the look in its eyes...those beautiful eyes that if any dared look at them they would be slain by the beast...were full of pain.

 

The mage unsheathed Enderbane. And blood spattered his blade.

 

 ~~~

 

Silently Rythian left the horrid room. Without a word he found Zoey, and beckoned her to leave. He looked at Xephos, who was confused at his sudden change of emotion.

 

"Thank you for helping her. But we won't be coming back."

 

The scientist started to reply, but the Mage left without a word.

 

Zoey questioned him. He knew she would, to her everything was perfect.

 

"Zoey...I am happy for you. But I will _never_ forget what I saw back there."

 

His apprentice never questioned him about it again. And together, they made their way home.


End file.
